ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Daddy Day Camp Care (Daddy Day Care
'' Daddy Day Camp Care (Daddy Day Care & Daddy Day Camp) Double Feature'' are a 2003 American comedy film, starring Eddie Murphy. It was written by Geoff Rodkey and was directed by Steve Carr. It was released in theaters on May 9, 2003. It was produced by Revolution Studiosand released by Columbia Pictures. Although the film was financially successful, grossing $164 million worldwide on a budget of $60 million plus prints and advertising, its 2007 sequel Daddy Day Camp, starring Cuba Gooding Jr., was almost universally panned by critics and bombed in the box office, and 2007 American family comedy film directed by Fred Savage in his feature film directing debut. It was the sequel to Daddy Day Care (2003), with a recast of the characters that appeared in the original film. The film was produced by Revolution Studios and released by Tristar Pictures. Reviews almost universally panned the film's potty humor and mature content. Plot Charles "Charlie" Hinton (Eddie Murphy) is a busy working father and his wife, Kim (Regina King) has just gone back to work as alawyer. They enroll their child, Ben (Khamani Griffin), in Chapman Academy, a very academic pre-school headed by Miss Harridan (Anjelica Huston). Soon after, Charlie is laid off. In need of money, he opens up a day care center, "Daddy Day Care" with the help of his best friend Phil Ryerson (Jeff Garlin). At first, the local moms are suspicious of men wanting to work with children (mainly because they think they are homosexual or child molesters). But as "Daddy Day Care" is cheaper and more child-centered than the academy, the latter begins to lose popularity. Miss Harridan attempts to shut down Daddy Day Care by notifying child services that Charlie and Phil are not following the regulations. Mr. Kubitz(Jonathan Katz), a director of child services notifies them of the codes that need to be fixed, which Charlie and Phil quickly correct. Daddy Day Care grows in popularity and attracts more children. Mr. Kubitz informs Phil and Charlie that they need another employee to keep an appropriate ratio of children to caregivers. Luckily, Marvin (Steve Zahn), a former co-worker, had dropped by and after seeing how good he is at entertaining the children, Phil and Charlie ask him about joining. Marvin is unsure at first, but then finds himself falling for Kelli (Leila Arcieri), the single mother of one of the children and agrees. Later, Mr. Kubitz tells them they have too many kids to stay at Charlie's residence. They find an abandoned building with potential, but do not have the money to buy it. They hold a fund raising called "Rock for Daddy Day Care" which Miss Harridan finds out about. Miss Harridan and her assistant wreck the festival by unplugging a bouncy castle, switching face paint with glue, filling the food withcockroaches and releasing animals from the petting zoo. Daddy Day Care does not raise enough money. Shortly after, Charlie and Phil are offered their old jobs back, accepting Miss Harridan's offer to take the kids back to the academy. Marvin, heartbroken by the closing of the day care, declines Charlie and Phil's offer to be on board their marketing panel. Charlie soon realizes that marketing is not what it is all cracked up to be, and successfully convinces the children and their parents to return to Daddy Day Care, making it a raging success, and causing Chapman Academy to be shut down. Marvin is now in a relationship with Kelli. Miss Harridan now takes a job as a crossing guard, and her former assistant, Jenny (Lacey Chabert), joins Daddy Day Care at the new facility and Charlie and Phil take their kids to Camp Driftwood for summer vacation, but once there, they discover that Camp Driftwood is no longer the kindhearted camp site of its time. To save the site, Charlie and Phil buy it and turn it into Daddy Day Camp. They run into misadventures along the way, though they manage to save the camp. Plot *Eddie Murphy as Charlie Hinton, the main protagonist of the film. He has lost his job and he opens his own day care in order to make money to support his family. *Jeff Garlin as Phil Ryerson, friend of Charlie Hinton. *Steve Zahn as Marvin *Regina King as Kim Hinton, Charlie's wife. *Anjelica Huston as Miss Harridan, the main antagonist of the film. *Lacey Chabert as Jenny. She is Miss Harridan's assistant. *Kevin Nealon as Bruce *Jonathan Katz as Dan Kubitz *Shane Baumel as Crispin *Max Burkholder as Max Ryerson *Jimmy Bennett as Flash/Tony *Leila Arcieri as Kelli *Khamani Griffin as Ben Hinton, the only child of Charlie and Kim Hinton. *Elle Fanning as Jamie *Hailey Noelle Johnson as Becca *Siobhan Fallon Hogan as Peggy *Wallace Langham as Jim Fields *Lisa Edelstein as Crispin's Mother *Andre Gayle as Random Guy *Kennedy McCullough as Jeannie *Cheap Trick as Themselves *Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Charlie Hinton, the co-owner of Daddy Day Care and teacher. He was played by Eddie Murphy in the original film. *Lochlyn Munro as Lance Warner, Charlie's childhood enemy and owner of the rival camp. *Richard Gant as Col. Buck Hinton, Charlie's estranged father. *Tamala Jones as Kim Hinton, Charlie's wife. She was played by Regina King in the original film. *Paul Rae as Phil Ryerson, co-owner of Daddy Day Care, Charlie's best friend and teacher. He was played by Jeff Garlin in the original film. *Josh McLerran as Dale, a counselor at Camp Driftwood. *Spencir Bridges as Ben Hinton, Charlie's son. He was played by Khamani Griffin in the original film. *Brian Doyle-Murray as "Uncle" Morty, owner of Camp Driftwood. *Dallin Boyce as Max Ryerson, Phil's son. He was played by Max Burkholder in the original film. *Telise Galanis as Juliette, one of the campers. *Molly Jepson as Becca, one of the campers and a student at Daddy Day Care. She was played by Hailey Noelle Johnson in the original film. *Sean Patrick Flaherty as Bobby J, Lance's sidekick. Commanly thought as his son. Category:2003 films Category:English-language films Category:2000s comedy films Category:American films Category:American comedy films Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in California Category:Films directed by Steve Carr Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Revolution Studios films Category:Davis Entertainment films Category:Films scored by David Newman Category:2007 films Category:American sequel films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films directed by Fred Savage Category:Films shot in Utah Category:Screenplays by Joel Cohen Category:Screenplays by Alec Sokolow Category:TriStar Pictures films Category:Summer camps in films